Unaware
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: He’s always been different. Different from all the rest of my guy friends. And I never knew that I had loved him differently as well. –Sakura.


**Unaware  
Chapter 1  
**by **DEVILZ CHIK**

**  
Author's Notes:  
**I'm back with another story! People who would like me to continue my other stories are welcome to email me and say so… Thanks a lot you guys!

**Summary: **He's always been different. Different from all the rest of my guy friends. And I never knew that I had loved him differently as well. –Sakura.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura's Point of View**

"Sorry Sakura," said Tomoyo sadly. "The girls and I can't give you a ride back home. We have to practice for our dance recital for tonight. Wait, you're watching right?"

"Of course, I'm going to watch," I said to her. "Are Yamazaki and Eriol coming with you?"

I can see the reluctance in Tomoyo's eyes and I know immediately that she is about to say yes. And she did. "Yeah, they're both driving us."

I sank down to the floor and I know any moment now that my tears would fall. No one can give me a ride. Touya has an urgent thing in his office. Dad is out of town working. I can't walk all the way back home. Well, I can but it will entirely damage my toes permanently. That's exaggerating but you get the point. Taxi is a bad idea. I need to go home. Right now. Kero, our puppy, needs to be fed right away. I know for a fact that Touya didn't bother to leave him food when he left for his office to do his _urgent_ thing.

"Sakura, why are you so sad eh?" Tomoyo then asked. Is she acting stupid or what? Hello? I can't exactly figure out how to get home. Walking is the only option I have but I have lots of books to carry, mind you that. "Syaoran is free."

Yeah! Why didn't think about him? But is he really? "Are you sure?" I asked my best friend. "I don't think he's free. C'mon! I bet he's hitting on another girl this time." Yup, that's Syaoran. The playboy of the group.

"Even though he's with a girl right now, I'm sure if you give him a call, he'll come here straight away," Tomoyo said eerily. I can sense the teasing tone in her voice.

It's been forever since they had been teasing me to Syaoran but we will only stay friends. He's like a second brother to me. Ever since Touya started a steady job, Syaoran is always there to be my temporary brother. Of course, Eriol and Yamasaki are too but they have _steady_ girlfriends. They're, well, different.

I sighed. He's the best choice I have. "Alright, alright. I'll call him," I told Tomoyo then she smiled.

"I better get going now, Sakura," she then said. "They might be all waiting for me. Call me or call Eriol when you're at home, ok?"

I nodded and watched her leave me at the stairs near the track of the high school building. I could not see the parking lot very well so I am not sure if Syaoran is still here in school. He might be out on a date already with a random girl. Oh well, better take all your chances, Sakura.

I put all my books down on the floor then searched for my phone in my bag. I dialed Syaoran's number then waited.

**Syaoran's Point of View**

I just finished taking a shower in the gym when I heard my phone ring. I dried myself quickly then put on my clothes. No one else was in the shower room that's why I like working out in the gym every Friday. Everyone was probably chilling out somewhere at this time. But it's so early.

Damn, whoever's calling, I just hope it's not one of those random girls that I've been dating. I didn't rush to get my phone from my bag thinking that it might really one of the _random girls._ Then I realized the ring tone. Sakura's calling.

"What's up, Sasa?" I answered. I could hear the growl coming from the person on the other line.

"No name calling!" she snapped. "Are you busy?"

"I don't think so, why?" I asked. I'm betting 100 bucks that she needs a ride.

"Are you still in school?"

"Yeah. Will you spill it now, dear lady?"

"Touya has this urgent thing in his office so I don't have a ride home. Will you be kind enough to bring me home? Please?"

I knew that was coming. I don't mind giving her rides anyway. I feel nice being around her. She's like a little sister to me. I hate being the youngest. And to be the only guy. It sucks. But when I'm around Sakura, I'm like _the_ older brother. Which is nice.

"What will I get in return? And why didn't you just go with Eriol and all? They would be staying in the recital venue until the recital," I asked her. I smell something fishy, little sister.

"I need to get home immediately because of Kero," she quickly said. Is that all, young lady? "I don't think Touya left him food."

"Because of Kero eh?" I'm becoming suspicious here. Sure she cares about her dog because I gave it to her but she wouldn't let slip the time to watch her girlfriends practice before the recital. She never missed their last practice even after she was accelerated to a higher level of dancing.

"Fine! Don't believe me. I'm getting a taxi then!" There goes her challenging tone that she knows can make her win.

"Don't you dare call a taxi, Sasa. You don't know how many raggedy maniacs are pretending to be a taxi driver!" That almost came out as a shout. My bad. "Where are you?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me ride a taxi," she said then giggled. "I'm near the track. Stairs. Outside the high school building with lots of books and stuff. Where are you?"

"Gym," I replied. "I'll just fix my things up. I'll be there soon." After her usual "alright", I hung up and quickly fixed my things. I didn't bother to actually fix it. At this time, no one like Sakura should be out alone outside the high school building.

It's Friday. Damn, is she even aware of the gangs that are lurking around in the school that will do anything to screw up an innocent girl's life? Sakura can be the innocent girl today. Banging open the shower room door and the gym doors, I sprinted towards where Sakura was.

Just as I was close enough to the main exit to the porch, I saw a group of guys going outside too. I caught sight of Sakura's shadow outside as well. I pretended not to be in so much hurry as the gang spotted me.

I bet they're seniors. I'm one year younger than them and probably they know that so they would not hurt me. But the girl outside which is Sakura is two years younger than them. Pretty. Innocent. Defenseless. They sure will hurt her and I will not let them.

Walking casually, I opened the door then saw Sakura. Sakura smiled at me then picked up her books lying on the floor. She has _lots_ of books alright. Her most hated math book. Her English textbook. Her math workbook. Her chemistry folder. And two novels that she checked out maybe just a while ago.

"Homework?" I asked her.

She gave me a drenched look and nodded. "Are you going to watch the recital?" she asked me as I helped her with her books. The gang was looking at us as they passed by. Sakura seemed not to care.

"Yeah," I replied. "Actually, I'm going there after I drop you off. Wanna come along with me?" We were now walking towards my famous Ducati.

"You go ahead," she said hastily. "You don't have to wait for me. I'll be there on time."

"On time? Not in time?" I raised one of my eyebrows at her. "What is up with you today, Sasa?"

"Nothing," she said as she hopped behind me in my Ducati. Her books are safely inside her bag. The reason why she didn't put her books inside her bag earlier was because she doesn't want to carry a heavy bag. Since she's not going to be walking, it's ok for her to leave her books in her bag. Do I really know how Sakura's mind works?

"Something's up and I'm going to figure it out as always," I said to her and I _know_ that she had rolled her eyes. "Put your helmet on, Sasa." She put it on and I put mine on too. With one last look at the senior gang who was watching us intently, I started the engine.

**Sakura's Point of View**

"Thanks for the ride," I said to Syaoran, smiling. "You're the best chauffer ever!" I hugged him like I always do before opening our front door and letting him in with my bag in his hands.

He put my bag down over the counter in the kitchen. "So I'm just a chauffer to you huh?" he said as if offended. I know when he's serious or not. I know you too well, Syaoran.

"Hmmm," I said pretending to be thinking. Seconds later: "yeah. What else can you be to me?" I asked walking closer to him.

"Man, if I don't think you as my little sister, I would have taken you as my girlfriend," he said quickly with his amber eyes seemingly burning. That seems to turn out wrong, though. Eeeek, Syaoran as my boyfriend? No thanks.

"Your girlfriend? Or be one of your random girls, playboy," I said emphasizing the last word with a smirk. "When are you going to stop playing with girls' hearts?"

"When I finally find my only one perhaps?" And when will that be? He doesn't even give the girls that he had been dating chances to prove themselves to him. Well that's what I have been noticing over the time that I have known him.

"Whatever, Syaosyao," I teased him. Something's wrong in the house. Oh yeah, where is Kero? I shouted out his name then minutes later, barks were heard around the house. Kero was coming our way.

Kero, a cute little Shitzu, was given to me by the one and only Syaoran last year as a birthday gift. I've always wanted a dog so I'm going to take care of Kero until the day I die. And it reminds me of Syaoran too. Around Kero's neck hung a golden chain with Kero's name on it and a _from: Syaoran_. He named the dog so I actually have no choice but to keep his name: Kero.

Touya thinks it's stupid to have a puppy in the house and I disagree. Touya started hating Kero (and Syaoran) two months ago when he brought a girlfriend here at home who is allergic to puppy's fur.

That is totally not my fault. And definitely not Syaoran's! Oh well, the two of them would be best friends again soon. Soon. That's a déjà vu. The last time I said that—it took two years for Touya to like Syaoran, the gaki. I hope _that_ will not happen again.

"What if Touya sees me in here?" Syaoran asked.

"He will pretend that he didn't see you," I replied. "Stop making a big deal about it. His ex-girlfriend was not pretty. Kero is cuter." I picked Kero up and cuddled him in my arms. He was licking Syaoran's shoe. He must be hungry. "Are you hungry, little one?"

Kero didn't look excited hearing the word hungry. That's odd. "I don't think he is," Syaoran commented. I guess he's right. We walked towards Kero's little room under the stairs and guess what we found… A half-full of dog food in Kero's bowl. He must have been eating when we came that's why he didn't welcome us when we opened the door.

"I guess Touya doesn't hate you at all!" I cuddled Kero once more and left him in his room.

**Syaoran's Point of View**

"Why can't we go to the recital together?" I asked her one more time. I am not going to give up unless she tells me the truth. There's something fishy around here and I'm going to figure it out. Like I said a while ago… "You will have a free ride… And you will see Rika and all practice one last time."

"I… told them already--" Sakura said slowly as if thinking twice of what to say. "—that I can't watch them practice one last time and I will be there as soon as the program starts."

How come they know and I don't? Since when has Sasa kept a secret from me? Usually I'm the first one she tells. What is wrong with her? What's up? I need to know. Not that I care that much. I just want to know.

It's 6pm now. One more hour then the recital will start. _Usually_ Sakura is out there at the venue already but nooo… she's still here at home, not even dressed up yet but still in her uniform. I, at least, am changed already.

"You better get going now Syaoran," she said. For the first time, why am I feeling that Sakura is uneasy with me?

Before I could ask her, someone rang the doorbell. I heard her curse under her breath then looked at their wall clock then looked at me. "Are you expecting someone?" I asked her and she was speechless. "And you don't want me here with your guest huh? I wonder who this person is…" I stood up to open the door but she reached for the door faster.

She opened the door and revealed who her guest is. It was no other than Hiroki—a senior from the school. Our soccer captain. The president of the Senior Student Council. What is he doing in Sakura's house?

"Li?" was his first reaction as soon as his eyes fell on mine. Yup, that's my last name.

"What's up?" was all I had managed to speak out. I looked at Sakura and she was avoiding my eyes. I coughed. "Fancy meeting you here… in Sakura's house."

Hiroki looked back and forth to me and Sakura. I would laugh out loud if he was thinking what I think he was thinking. Hiroki hasn't stepped inside the house yet. He's still outside.

"Yeah…" he said, nodding. "I actually see you mostly in soccer practices. What are you doing here? Wait--" He, again, did his back and forth thing.

Sakura and I, on the other hand, were just there. "—are you guys dating?"

And _that_ made me laugh out loud. Sakura, too.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes:  
**Please review!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


End file.
